


Just Keep Running

by StupidPotato159



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Cold, Gen, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26653111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidPotato159/pseuds/StupidPotato159
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Just Keep Running

Sonic yelped, falling to the ground faster than he could think, hands stretched in front of him and bracing some of his fall as he tumbled down the hill, down, down, down, the small hedgehog whimpering.

there wasn't anything like this place on Mobius.he wanted Longclaw. yet she was...

Sonic felt himself stop rolling, whining and slowly uncurling from his ball, hissing out at the cuts he got from branches on the way down. he glanced behind him to see a few quills had fallen out, glowing a bright blue against the white and let out a shaky breath, starting to walk.

snow covered the landscape, seeping in through his thin fur and making him shiver. every step he felt himself get colder, trying to speed up but the most he could manage was a brisk jog, legs refusing to co-operate as he glanced around the desolate forest.

all he wanted was food.

his body wasn't made to handle this kind of temperatures either, on Mobius cold was based around what zone you were in.he had never even _exited_ Green Hill Zone.not to mention he was barely older than a toddler, that was a factor too that the world didn't seem to care about.this was his first week of winter and his summer coat couldn't keep up with the freezing cold already.

Sonic suddenly stumbled, gasping and catching himself, forcing himself to keep walking.he was so tired...but he was hungry.he knew if he fell down or stopped he wouldn't be able to keep going, he had already failed enough times yesterday, and the day before. he couldn't fail again.

Sonic soon saw a herd of deer and quickly hid behind a tree, holding his breath when one of them looked straight at him.he knew these creatures were nice, but some of them were mean.

the deer quickly went back to what it was doing, which was...eating the snow?it didn't look very edible.

Sonic shook his head, about to keep going only to yawn, leaning against the tree and sliding down into a sitting position, pulling his legs up to his chest.he was so tired, he was allowed to take a quick rest right?it wasn't like there was a time limit on food...

seconds later he was out, ears barely flicking as snowflake slowly landed on him and covered his form in a soft layer of deathly white.  
  


* * *

  
Sonic opened his eyes slowly, whining. everything hurt, where was he?

Sonic could distinctly hear birds chirping, particularly, trying to hear more but his body was slow. very, very slow to what he was used to.it took minutes for his ears to start even responding and flick up, turning to hear sound.all he could see was a vast array of white, and the snow was halfway up to his knees, shivering at his small attempts to move only for stinging cold to shoot through all his limbs, protesting his blood starting to pump faster and make him warm again.

he sat there for 10,15,30 minutes just letting himself warm-up, yawning when he finally tried to force himself up.

hint tried.instead he found he had barely any strength, falling face-first into the snow and groaned. he kept trying, eventually getting all the way up and leaning on the tree behind him, panting and looking around. the world was blinding and it felt like the energy was being sucked out of him by the second.

he pushed off the tree and started forward, lifting his feet unbelievably high to make his way through the snow without dragging and getting any more painful stings.

off in the distance, he saw a structure, gasping and running towards it as fast as possible.soon he saw more and more, and only ran faster, legs screaming at him for the sudden use after being passed out for who knows how long.

soon he reached it, looking around and realized he saw the back of the building brick with two large trashcans outside. he tried to walk around only to see people, quickly stumbling back. he didn't have very many good encounters with humans, they tried ending him more than once. he looked and saw it was the back of a cafe, windows on all sides letting him see the humans sitting inside, sipping their coffee and talking to each other with beanies and thick coats on.

Sonic realized there was no way he was successfully stealing food from inside, but maybe...

at least he found a food source.


End file.
